A known switch is fabricated with PIN diodes that switch between conducting states and nonconducting states. Each PIN diode can switch to a nonconducting state due to a back bias voltage or, in the absence of back bias, a massive, thick construction, which increases the switching times for the PIN diode, and which limits the electrical isolation. Each PIN diode has a characteristically slow switching speed and requires significant DC power.